


Fulfilling the Prophecy (Part 1)

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-14
Updated: 2006-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: It is Alexis Potter's first year at Hogwarts. Follw her as she jumps all the hurdles with friends and family.WARNING: Alexis is the female version of Harry in an AU universe.





	1. Edited Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

  
**Prologue**  
On the 31st October, 1981, a dark, unwanted visitor entered Godric’s Hollow, the house of the Potters. The night was pierced by a shrill scream and a loud baby’s wail. The house itself collapsed onto the ground with a loud bang. The bricks tumbled over the hedges, and the glass windows smashed to the ground. Nothing escaped it, and the dark man had disappeared with a flash of light.  


 

Out of nowhere, a motorcycle flew towards the ruins of Godric’s Hollow in the dead of the night: it was Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, searching for the last surviving Potter in Great Britain, Alexis Rei Rose Potter soon to be called “The Girl-Who-Lived.”   


 

He scurried among the ruins, scrying for the girl-baby and other precious belongings that could be saved for her. It was a while before he found her hidden in a large crib beneath a piece of plaster that hid her from view.  


 

At the sight of a familiar face, she stopped wailing and began to sob loudly.  


 

“Mama! Dada!”  


 

She reached towards the body of her fallen, lifeless mother. Watching Alexis reach for the mother she would never have again made his heart hurt. She would never know the love Lily and James held for her; she would not remember the taste of a mother’s love and would never have a proper childhood, the childhood all the other children had.  


 

“Dumbledore ‘ill know ‘hat is best for ya[](http://astele.co.uk/#_msocom_1)[YY1] ,” cried the large half-giant pityingly.  


 

Her dark green eyes watched Hagrid curiously and astutely as he rummaged through his pockets, finally holding up the key for the flying motorcycle, by which he had arrived at the Hollow.    


 

Hagrid arrived at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, after four hours of flying. Little Alexis had been a pleasant companion, sleeping non-stop for the whole duration of the ride. When they arrived at the driveway of the tidy house, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was waiting. He carefully picked up the bundle of blankets and held the baby to the wizard.  


 

“Ah… Alexis Rei Rose Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World; in time, you will know why I have left you with your closest, living relatives,” murmured Albus Dumbledore. Despite listening to Professor McGonagall frantically trying to convince him not to leave the Girl-Who-Lived with the Dursleys, Albus had firmly kept his former decision.  


 

“It is the best place for her now; she will grow up to be humble and kind to everybody. The ward that protects her even now relies on the blood protection.”  


 

Now, the Dursleys prided themselves on being the perfect family: an epitome of the ordinary and normal. Therefore, it was surprising and shocking, to say the least, to find a little child wrapped in a bundle of blue wool on her doorstep, and she screamed at the sight. A letter rested on top of the baby, and she opened it curiously.  


 

<i>Dear Petunia,  


 

Your sister, Lily, died to save her, and the blood that she shares with her is her only protection against Lord Voldemort. Since this blood also runs in you, I request your help in keeping her safe.  


 

Yours Sincerely,  


 

Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) </i>  


 

Petunia stared at the baby, and for a second, she thought the child had smiled at her.  


 

“Vernon? Vernon!” she cried.  


 

“Yes, dear?”  


 

“This girl, our niece, was found on our doorstep today!” said Petunia adoringly, already in love with the little baby girl.  


 

Vernon looked at the sleeping baby girl and back at his wife. Petunia’s face looked as though it could have lit up the star on the top of a Christmas tree.  


 

“Why don’t we keep her? You know I’ve always wanted a daughter. She can be Dudley’s sister,” said Petunia almost pleadingly, with a glimmer of hope in her voice.  


 

“Very well; it will be good for Dudley to have someone to play with. She can have Dudley’s spare room,” said Vernon grudgingly. “However she must do chores in this house.”  


 

Petunia was shocked by Vernon’s thoughts; she did not realise that he did not want her in his house.  


 

“Vernon, I have been your wife for five years. Never have I asked for anything. Now, I want to have another girl in this house, and you can’t stop me!” shouted Petunia in rage, "It's not like we can have another child after Dudley!"   


 

Vernon looked at his usually docile wife in shock.  


 

“Fine, she will not do chores unless she wants to. Happy?”  


 

So on that day, because of Petunia’s desire to have a daughter and the fact that Alexis was a girl, the future of the Wizarding World changed. Alexis Rei Rose Potter became a part of the Dursley family, sister of Dudley and surrogate daughter of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. She was surrounded by love and care from her new parents and brother.  



	2. Chapter 1

Alexis grew up to be a very beautiful little girl, even at the age of eleven. She had long, red wavy hair and dark green eyes; a dead ringer of her late biological mother, Lily Potter. 

Everybody who met her loved her. However, it couldn’t be said the same for Dudley Dursley. He acted the part of the protective older brother very well, despite Alexis’ protestations. 

Despite their young ages, most of the boys at Surrey Primary had already recognized the attraction of the opposite sex. The logic of boys under the age of thirteen was that the prettier a girl was before puberty, the more beautiful she would become after puberty. 

So on that note, it is quite obvious to say that many boys were attracted to Alexis, and demonstrated their ‘coolness,’ in front of her, by bashing up children younger than they themselves- something hardly fair, and Alexis was not impressed.  


On Dudley’s 12th birthday, his friends- Piers and Douglass, were invited to 

the zoo with the Alexis and Dursleys. They were the only people who 

 could be trusted to protect Alexis from any harm. 

“Mum! That stupid tiger won’t move!” complained Dudley to his mother. 

“Dudley, that species is known as the Bengal Tiger, known for it’s beautiful white fur and sun baking, which is why it hasn’t moved,” said Alexis gently, but not in a know-it-all voice.  Alexis was a very intelligent little girl, but she wasn’t at all proud. She knew, and couldn’t deny, that Dudley simply did not have her intelligence and he knew it as well. Dudley had a nasty temper when it ignited, and just like Uncle Vernon, it was capable of leading to a serious heart attack. 

“Hmmm…,” said Dudley, staring at the tiger. “Well, you’re the animal expert, here.”

He moved on to the section where the monkeys were. 

_Fat little boy._

Alexis heard a voice in her mind. She jumped, and then looked around, to see if anyone was watching. Her gaze switched back to the tiger on display. 

_Is it you?_ thought Alexis, silently in her mind, at the tiger.

_Of course, it is me!_ The tiger seemed very indignant. 

_Excuse me? I know a normal tiger wouldn’t know how to mind-speak, so are you magical?  
_

_I am one of the Tailts, a species of the magical tigers,_ the tiger said with pride. 

_Are you really? The Tailts are supposed to be extinct...If you are here, then where are the others?_ Alexis eagerly asked. 

_I am the last of my kind in Great Britain._   


The thoughts that came through the link were filled with loneliness and sadness. 

_Where do the others live?_  
_Where I was originally from: Asia._   


Alexis bit her lip in deep thought. She pitied the tiger, all alone without any of its kin

_At the end of this day, when I leave, I’ll release you from your cage.  
_

_Thank you, kind lady. Only a true Ravenclaw would think so wisely,_ thought the tiger, and peered about delightedly.    

Alexis nodded her head, with no idea at all about what the tiger had said. _A true Ravenclaw_?

“Alexis? Alexis!” called Petunia, “Where are you?”  


She walked towards the Dursleys, who were in the Reptile House. 

“Hey Dud! The Dolphin show is about to start!” said Alexis excitedly. 

They ran quickly to the water creatures’ arena where the Dolphins and Seals would perform tricks for their audience.  


For the whole afternoon, they stayed at the zoo, watching the various animal shows, and in general, having fun. At the end, Alexis, as promised, set up a distraction, and released the tiger from its exhibition. Everyone screamed with fear and shock, as the tiger roared out its excitement at the prospect of freedom. Sprinting after a security guard, he turned and exited through the front gate. 

 “That was way cool! What did you do, Lexi?” asked Dudley, awed.

“What makes you think I even did anything?” An innocent sparkle gleamed in her emerald-green eyes. 

“Who are you kidding, Lexi? We know you love all the animals, and you’d release all animals in the zoo to the wilderness,” laughed Dudley.  


“But then they wouldn’t be able to survive,” Alexis replied wisely. “Oh, I simply caused a little distraction and _accidentally_ opened the front gate,” she added airily.

They drove back to No. 4 Privet Drive, after an interrogation by the police. The police had questioned everyone within close proximity to the tiger exhibit, something that did not please the Dursleys.

 

 

 


End file.
